His Solo
by Gunzaimyx
Summary: Selphie and the gang are working on the clock for a celebration dedicated to Balamb Garden. Apparently, Irvine is missing throughout the whole thing! Where the hell is he? Irvine/Selphie


**"His Solo" © Me**  
**Irvine, Selphie, FF8 © SquareEnix  
**  
**I was inspired by something that happened to me two days before Valentine's Day.** **Enjoy!  
**  


* * *

"Hey, you guuyyys!"

Rinoa turned her head, looking over her shoulder to see Selphie running over to them. Selphie stopped just a few feet from her, panting. She placed a hand on one of her knees and took in a deep breath in before standing up straight. She held a stack of envelopes in the other.

"Hey, you guys. Have you seen Irvine?" She was still trying to catch her breath.

Zell shook his head. "Nu uh. Haven't seen him since this morning. Said that he went to go get some stuff, but I dunno."

"He looked like he was in a hurry too." Rinoa said, nodding.

Selphie panicked and stomped her foot on the ground. "This. Is. Totally. Not. Good! He knows today is a very special day for the Garden! And the quad is barely finished!"

Quistis stood up and walked over to her. "We'll make it in time for sure. I think you're worrying too much." She took the stack of paper from Selphie's hands. "You just leave the quad to Rinoa and Zell. I'll deal with the invitations," she said smiling.

"Okay, but what am I going to do?" said Selphie.

"You just worry about getting into your best dress. You do want to look nice for the party, right?" Quistis said pointing to Selphie's yellow dress.

Selphie just stood there for a moment and then nodded. "Um, alright. If you say so." Turning on her heels, she ran off out of the quad.

Zell turned his head to Quistis. "Hey, did I miss something?"

"Sorry, it's a women thing." Quistis said walking off.

"Women thing?!"

Rinoa winked. "Yeah, women can sense these things."

"What things?!"

* * * * * *

The day went on and soon, it was night time. The preparations for Balamb's celebration were finally done just in time for people to enter. The quad was decorated in expensive golden streamers that hung all around the premises. White and golden balloons were scattered all over the floor. Tables were covered in an expensive white veil-looking cloth. The orchestra played a soft yet upbeat melody on the stage.

Students and people from all around entered the Garden with their invitations in formal wear of suits and dresses making the quad glow. Since the quad was located outside the Garden, the stars and clear skies made perfect lights to fill the area, along with purchased lamps. Laughter and cheers were heard all around. Long time friends and acquaintances were shaking hands and embracing.

Rinoa and Quistis stood around waiting. Rinoa wore a sky blue dress, where the skirt just reached above the knees. Quistis wore a black dress, with the back part exposed. The skirt touched the floor along with a long slit on the side. Her hair was let down and she wasn't wearing glasses. They greeted the guests that entered.

That was when Fujin walked in with both Seifer and Raijin at her side.

Rinoa stared closely. "Seifer? Is that you? Oh my god! It IS you!"

Seifer just chuckled.

"I hardly recognized you in that attire. Wooow!~ I didn't think you were the sort of person."Rinoa flirted.

"Very funny Rinoa," he quickly answered before walking off into the crowd with his posse.

Zell and Squall came by. Oh, those handsome devils wearing suits to die for.

"Yo, we got word that President Laguna will be comin' late," said Zell.

"Probably got a leg cramp again," Squall said shaking his head.

"Oh you can't blame him. He just really misses you Squall and he's getting nervous," said Quistis.

There was a sudden pause as they all just stood there.

"Well, er, you-um...ladies look…nice," Zell stammered.

"Why thank you Zell. That's sweet," Rinoa blushed.

"Don't flatter yourself, Rinoa. Your skirt is just too high," Quistis chuckled.

"What?!" Rinoa turned red.

"I'm going to shoot Irvy in the head with his own gun when I find him!" Selphie said, pouting over to where they are. "I dressed up all nice and stuff for him and he isn't even here!"

She wore a strapless lily colored dress that also touched the floor.

"Selphie, you look wonderful. When Irvine finally comes, he probably can't take his hands off you," said Quisits.

"That's IF he comes!" Selphie said crossing her arms, looking elsewhere.

Rinoa touched her shoulder comfortingly. This was her first time seeing Selphie sound so miserable. "Don't worry. I'm sure he has a good reason why he's out." Selphie sighed and watched the huge clock strike on the wall tick away.

* * * * * *

It was just a few more minutes before midnight.

The quad was packed. The orchestra, picked by Selphie herself, played their souls out into their instruments. Before her, people danced together in a beautiful waltz to the music being played. She saw how everyone was so cheerful, without a care in the world.

"Oh, how can he do this to me…? He doesn't even pick up his phone…"

She was worried. What if something happened to him and she didn't know. All this time she was getting mad for no reason. But then, maybe his reason for leaving is silly, as if he was too lazy to help them out. She knew Irvine can be too laid-back sometimes but he would never ditch her.

"Ugh…he should have at least let me know," she said in frustration.

Zell was sitting next to her. He didn't know what to say to lift her spirits up. He saw her sitting alone the entire time during the dancing and the announcements. Other guys have asked her to dance but she was too miserable to answer them back.

"Hey…Um, I'll get us a drink." Selphie just nodded as Zell stood up and walked off to where the drinks were.

That was when he heard something in the distance that caught his attention. "?!...was that what I think it is?"

"This was supposed to be a very special day…I can't believe this…" Selphie leaned forward on the table and places her hands in her face. Just when she felt the tears gathering in her eyes, she heard what sounded to be a …horse.

She looked up just in time to see a white stallion standing on its hind legs near the entrance of the quad. A man in a nice tux and a cowboy hat was sitting on it. The stallion started galloped to the stage area where the orchestra stopped playing their music.

"…Irvine?" Selphie said staring at the man on the horse in shock.

"Hey, Selphie! Sorry I'm late," he said, taking off his hat and placing against his chest in respect. He looked toward the people. "Ladies, gentlemen. I'm sorry for disturbing your evening—" he looked towards the clock.

"What the hell is going on? Where were you all this time Irvy!" yelled Selphie. She picked up her skirt and stomped all the way to the stage.

Irvine jumped off the horse and pulled out a sheet of paper and handed it to the conductor. The conductor looked at the paper and then nodded. Irvine then turned to Selphie. "Hey, hey. Don't be mad," he said with a nervous look. Selphie was ready to kill.

"Where were you!?"

"I was preparing today…for you," he said putting his hat back on.

Selphie stared at him in confusion, but that soon changed to embarrassment when she saw that Irvine was given a microphone.

"Today is a very special day, especially for my darling, Selphie," Irvine proclaimed. There was slight clapping heard around. "Selphie, hold onto your horses, because I'm about to sing a song…that I wrote just for you."

Selphie was speechless. Irvine must be going crazy. Today wasn't her birthday.

The orchestra started to play a soothing, slow dancing type of music. People were standing around in silence, anxious. Quistis and Rinoa were laughing quietly together as Zell and Squall were left bewildered.

Irvine inhaled slowly then exhaled. He closed his eyes and started.

"_Light shines on the single snow from Trabia~ _

_Your bright smile brought deliverance to my soul~ _

_Sometimes my heart can't take the sight of your radiance!~"_

Selphie was still speechless. She stood there right in front of the stage. She had to admit to herself that Irvine wasn't the best singer in the world but she felt her face turning so red.

"_I would see you on the field~_

_I knew I've been longing for you~_

_Melting and mending my feelings like a work of art~_

_You've created the canvas in my very soul~"_

Irvine held his hand out to Selphie. In reflect, she took it and was lifted gently onto the stage next to him.

"_I want to her your voice~_

_I want to see you smile~_

_I want to feel your touch~_

_I want to share my life…with you~_

_Dearest, oh~ dearest~…"_

He got down on one knee.

"_Will you marry me~"_

Selphie gasped. Irvine held the microphone to her, smiling softly. Selphie's eyes filled up with tears.

She smiled back at him. "You big idiot. Of course!" She embraced him, while he was still kneeing. Everyone around started clapping and cheering. Irvine slipped a ring on her finger and winked at her. He stood up and kissed her on the forehead.

Selphie crossed her arms. "What kind of kiss was that?" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank goodness for your entrance, otherwise I would have been really mad at you for a _long_ time."

Irvine just laughed and they kissed.

* * *


End file.
